Morris Sullivan
Morris Sullivan, also known as the Royal Interrogator, Royal Executioner and the Torturer, is an optional secondary target during Corvo Attano's assassination of the Lord Regent in the mission Return to the Tower. Biography Morris Sullivan was born to a wealthy family that, in fear of diluting their blood with that of outsiders, married cousins for generations.[[The Heart/Quotes#Morris Sullivan|''"The family feared diluting their blood with outsiders, so cousin married cousin, for generations."]] Growing up on Endoria Street, he grew to be large and strong, developing a temper and a cruel streak toward animals,[[The Heart/Quotes#Morris Sullivan|"His temper as a child was vile. They would find the family pets dead."]] but his brain remained underdeveloped.[[The Heart/Quotes#Morris Sullivan|"He was born into wealth on Endoria Street, and grew large and strong. But his brain shrunk and shriveled, like a bad fruit."]] In 1811, he met Vera Moray, becoming her apprentice even before her transition into Granny Rags,Dishonored: The Dunwall Archives. He displayed a great deal of interest in her carving of runes,The Journal of Granny Rags and eventually, through the Apprentice power, she gave him access to some supernatural abilities. He kept these hidden from most and – staying true to his cruel nature – Sullivan became the Royal Interrogator at Dunwall Tower, serving as both a torturer and an executioner.[[The Heart/Quotes#Morris Sullivan|"Morris Sullivan. Executioner and torturer."]] ''Dishonored Sullivan is a sadistic mute who lives in the basement of Dunwall Tower with his pet wolfhound. He is also a devout worshiper of the Outsider. Sullivan is first encountered in the mission Dishonored in Coldridge Prison, where he tortures Corvo by burning him with a hot iron. Later, in his lair at Dunwall Tower, Sullivan can be witnessed repeatedly beating a corpse hanging from a meat hook. According to a note found in Dunwall Tower, Sullivan has a habit of watching the guards while they sleep. He also takes their possessions, leaving strange items, such as teeth or rat heads, in their place. One of the Officers refers to him as a "walking freak show". Combat Sullivan is one of the toughest enemies in Dishonored. His powers make him immune to most of Corvo's supernatural abilities, such as Bend Time, and he possesses the ability to pull Corvo towards him. His thick skin makes the sword, crossbow and spring razor less effective, and he is completely immune to sleep darts; he is also immune to frontal fatal attacks, but not Possession. Contrary to his passive ability, his attacks are somewhat simple; he swings a heated metal bar like a sword, and while he can block, dodge, and kick, his skill at doing so is noticeably poor compared to other enemies. However, his exceptional health allows him to deal a lot of damage to Corvo before he can be dispatched. It is recommended to use stealth to eliminate him. Alternatively, four shots from a fully upgraded pistol can eliminate Sullivan. Trivia *Canonically, Corvo fought and killed Sullivan.Developer Commentary – Sullivan's fate *Slackjaw's Elixir Accounts logbook has "Nelly & Morris Sullivan" listed as customers. *Sullivan is immune to any form of dismemberment. *Originally, Sullivan was to have the Outsider's Mark,Developer Commentary – Sullivan Marked but this was later changed to him receiving his powers from Vera Moray. Gallery torturer render art.jpg|Morris Sullivan render. render torturer.jpg|Closeup render of the Torturer. torturer01.png|The Royal Interrogator tortures Corvo. screens01 torturer.png|Sullivan in the interrogation room. torturer05.png|Morris Sullivan maims a corpse on a hook. torturer06.png|Sullivan in front of his altar. torturer02.png|The Royal Interrogator by his altar. Morris Sullivan Close-Up.png|Close-up of Morris Sullivan. torturer04.png|The Torturer pokes Corvo with his hot poker. morris 02.png|The Royal Interrogator chases Corvo down the hallway. torturer.jpg|The Royal Interrogator, dead. Morris Credits.png|An image of the Torturer, seen as the credits roll. Back alley brawl torturer.png|The Torturer in Back Alley Brawl. The Torturer's Quaternionic Groan.png|Anton Sokolov's painting of the Torturer. Tarot Morris Sullivan.png|The Torturer's tarot card in the Special Edition Tarot Deck. References ru:Палач pl:Morris Sullivan it:Morris Sullivan zh:莫里斯·苏里文 Category:Male Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Dishonored Characters Category:Enemies